


Letter to the Deceased

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Rufus, Letter, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Bobby writing a letter to Rufus





	Letter to the Deceased

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my supernatural amino!

_Dear Rufus,_   
_It's been exactly one week since you died._   
_Sam and Dean tell me it's not my fault that you died, that it was the Kahn Worm controlling me, but I still feel so guilty. Possessed or not, it was by my hands._

_Even though we haven't been the best of friends since Omaha, you shouldn't have went out that way._

_I can't help but reminisce about the old times. The better times._

_You helped me exorcise the demon controlling my wife, helped me cover up her death, and taught me what I know about hunting._

_You were always a sarcastic asshole._  
  
_I remember asking all the time if you were ever nice._  
 _You always responded 1985 which was the worst time of your life._  
  
_Even till this day that still makes me laugh._

_You were also very lazy and let me do all the physical work until I put a stop to that._

  
_But even with that you were still my best friend._  
 _And when I was feeling guilty about not saving someone on a hunt you were there to remind me about the oldest rule._  
  
_And I know Omaha destroyed our friendship and that you never forgave me for being the reason you lost your daughter._

 _We fought like cats and dogs after that. You said terrible things to me and in return I said horrible things to you._  
  
_But when it was all said and done, time and time again, you still had my back and I still had yours._

_I still have that bottle of whiskey you gave me._   
_The one that you gave me after I won the bet about the what the monster was for that one hunt years ago._

_I contemplated many times whether or not I should open it and drink it but I always decide against it. It's one of the few things of yours that I still have from the past._

_I'm so, so, so, so sorry and I hope when I see you in heaven you'll forgive me for all that I have done._

_Until we meet again,_   
_SincerelyYours,_   
_Bobby Singer_


End file.
